The Ides of March
by caiusthefox
Summary: I am Gaius Julius Caesar. My actions caused the end of the Roman Republic. I crossed the Rubicon to take up arms against my erstwhile ally, Pompey the Great - once married to my beloved daughter, Julia - and the scheming Optimates. Today are the Ides of March.
1. The Ides of March

**Tu quouque fili mi? = You too my son?**

 **A/N: So this is a MAJOR rewrite of my earlier fic. Same character but entirely different story. I uploaded the first three chapters already to AO3 and I'll do so here. My writing skill has improved since I first started writing the first one. I'll try to refrain from using Latin terms and as much anglicized terms as possible. You'll find here again explanations on people and stuff in Latin. Caesar was in fact Dictator for as long as necessary but for the sake of brevity I use dictator in perpetuity.**

 _My name is Gaius Julius Caesar. I have seen the borders of the known world and conquered Gaul. My actions caused the end of the Roman Republic. I crossed the Rubicon to take up arms against my erstwhile ally, Pompey the Great, once the husband of my beloved daughter, Julia and the scheming Optimates. Pompey was murdered in Egypt by the traitorous Ptolemy XIII and his advisors after I defeated him at Pharsalus. I returned victorious to Rome after crushing the last opposition and was named Dictator for life. Today, the day I write this down, is the fifteenth of March, the Ides of March._

Caesar entered Pompey's theater, joking to the soothsayer who had warned him for a great danger. " **The Ides of March have come.** "

" **Ay, Caesar, but not gone**."

Mark Antony sprinted to Pompey's theater, but there was a senator who stopped him. He tried to go away, but the man kept talking, and wasn't planning to let him go. He growled a few insults and tried again to get away, but the senator grabbed his arm and continued rambling. When he saw Caesar entering the theater, he knew it was too late. One of the brothers Casca had vaguely told him last night about a plot to kill Caesar, but he hadn't understood until morning.

" **Tu quoque, fili mi?** " Caesar rasped when Marcus Junius Brutus stabbed him merciless in his groin. _Marcus Brutus._ Descendant of Lucius Junius Brutus, the man who chased Rome's last king 465 years ago. _Why do they do this to me?_

Rome would not be safe for his love, Cleopatra VII of Egypt. Their son, Ptolemy Caesar wasn't in his will, and that would mean his end. Octavian, his grandnephew would become the heir to the throne, but now there was no chance to watch little Caesarion grow up and eventually accept him as official son. As his body hit the cold, marble floor, he closed his eyes, accepting his end. At least he had gotten the end he wished, quick and spectacular. He would become legend. His name would pass into history, together with people like Alexander the Great, Hannibal Barca and Scipio Africanus.


	2. Mother

**A/N: The gens Julia claimed to descend from Venus, goddess of love and passion. She had a son, that some of you might know, Aeneas. He was married to Creüsa, a daughter of Priam, the king of Troy. Aeneas was one of the few that was able to flee the burning city of Troy with a few friends and his son. His son called Julus and he founded the city of Alba Longa. Years later, his descendants, Romulus and Remus, sons of Mars would found Rome. Romulus killed Remus and became Rome's first king.**

" **Ugh** ," Caesar opened his eyes, standing up. Where was he? He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. His wounds were healed, but he was no longer in the world of the living. Then he saw her. He recognized her from the statues. He fell on his knees, studying her face intently. She was the personification of beauty, and he could see she shared same color of hair and eyes with him.

" **You have disappointed me, Caesar**." Her voice was light, yet he could hear the tone of disappointment in it. " **I tried to warn you, but you ignored the signs. Why?** "

" **I...I am sorry, Mother**." he managed, looking away. He didn't like to disappoint people.

" **Stand up again. You are a Roman, and my son. A son of Venus does not kneel for anyone.** " she said, brushing one hand through her hair. " **I hope you do know I cannot let you return to Rome?** "

He nodded, standing back up, an embarrassed look on his face.

" **I do, Mother**." he said, staring at his feet, " **I am supposed to be dead. Could you tell me the reason of your visit? I felt your presence many times, yet you never visited me. Why now? My life is over, my legacy is widely known.** "

" **Your story is not yet over** ," the goddess replied, " **You have still a prophecy to fulfill. Soon, you will wake up in a new world. Find out what the prophecy means and become a legend. I shall guide you on your path, like I guided my son, Aeneas, your ancestor**."

" **Why all of this? Is what I have done not enough?** " he asked, " **I am becoming an old man. I do not have the eternal life.** "

She shook her head, laughing. " **The world I will send you to does not know about your conquests and your actions. And you do have eternal life. You became a god - the Divine Julius. It is now almost two years ago they assassinated you. You are not yet one of us, for you will have to drink nectar, and you shall receive that honor, but first, you have to fulfill the prophecy.** "

" **Two years?** " he echoed, confusion in his voice, " **But it feels like it just happened.** "

" **To you, yes, for you were dead, but time continues, and does not wait for the dead.** " she smiled, " **Alas, it is time to part ways. I know you still have many questions, but I fear there is no time to answer them. Go now my child. Have faith and know I will be there to watch and guide you.** "

Venus placed a soft kiss on his cheek before turning and vanishing into the darkness. He tried to say something, but then the sleep came.


	3. Helgen

**Di immortales = By the immortal gods**  
 **Scutum = Latin for shield, the typical rectangular shield from Hollywood movies. 1st Century BC soldiers used possibly a oval shield with the top and bottom sawed from it.**  
 **Gladius = Spanish shortsword. The typical Roman shortsword. Double edged, with a sharp point. Unlike in Skyrim, soldiers stab and thrust the sword towards the enemy.**

 **A/N: It is actually documented in Virgil's Aeneid that Vulcanus/Hephaistos made armor for Aeneas. Achilles' armor was also crafted by the god of smithing. I attempted to create a set of armor fit for a ruler, but still realistic so I used for reference. That site about greek/roman mythology is AMAZING. It has about 1500 pages involving Greek/Roman gods, nymphs and whatever there is. I myself am NOT an expert on mythology since I am only a mere student Latin and Greek. Virgil wrote the Aeneid during the reign of Octavian , but I sometimes use elements from it since it chronicles the story about Caesar's ancestor.**

He opened his eyes, finding himself on a cart. Caesar shook his head softly, looking around in the world where Venus had sent him to. He attempted to touch the cheek where she had kissed him briefly, but discovered his hands were bound. For all of his faults, he did not deserve this kind of an insult. Anger flared for a second in his eyes, before he decided to focus on what the two Gauls were saying. He had to gather information, and fast.

The cart arrived in Helgen, and then he saw what was waiting for him and the other prisoners. A chopping block. How did these barbarians dare to kill him without a trial? _I am a citizen of Rome._ What had she told him again?

" **The world I will send you to does not know about your conquests and your actions.** "

He cursed softly. _Di immortales._ This was not his destiny. It was not his destiny to get his head chopped of or was it?

Someone began calling names, until they noticed him. " **Wait, you there, who are you?** "

He lifted his chin proudly in the air, stepping forward. He considered for a moment telling them he was the Divine Julius, but then they would surely declare him mad. " **My name is Gaius Julius Caesar. I am the descendant of the goddess Venus.** "

The assistant eyed his commander warily, before telling her his name wasn't on the list. Caesar smiled satisfied, but the woman told her assistant to forget the list and send him to the block. That was the moment when he exploded in anger. He strode forward, anger flaring in his eyes. The woman instinctively set back a few steps, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

" **I am a Roman citizen. You don't kill a citizen of Rome without a trial. You just don't. And you surely don't when that citizen was by chance the most powerful man of Rome.** " Caesar did not yell, but the venom _seeped_ from his voice. He saw that the captain was slightly intimidated, but she gestured to two soldiers to drag him away.

A first rebel was decapitated before the captain called him to the block. " **Now the lunatic.** "

He suppressed the urge to curse Venus and these people, instead praying to her for a way to get out here. There was no way he would die like this. As a mere barbarian? Never. He was Caesar dammit! When the axe came swishing down, a dragon attacked the settlement and chaos erupted.

The headsman was killed by the dragon and the Stormcloak he recognized from on the cart, pulled him in the direction of the tower. " **Hey, you! Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!** "

Caesar nodded, following Ralof into the tower. After a mad rush through the town, he ended up deciding between Ralof, the sympathetic rebel and Hadvar, the assistant who had pitied for him. Ralof closed the door behind them, breathing heavily. " **By the Nine, what just happened?** "

" **A dragon appeared and burned the whole town down in case you hadn't noticed.** " He replied dryly. Ralof sighed, took a knife and cut his binds loose. He noticed armor under a table, shining brightly together with a note.

" _Like my husband crafted once the arms and armor for heroes like Aeneas, Heracles and Achilles, he made you arms and armor too. Minerva aided him, and wishes you together with me good luck to fulfill the prophecy._ _Do not forget to remain true to your path._ "

He smiled broadly, admiring Vulcan's handiwork. _Thank you Mother_. He removed his toga and the belt around his tunic, starting to dress himself in the armor. The god of smithing had used several valuable metals, using something akin to steel for the cuirass, silver for the fastenings and hardened leather for the straps. On the cuirass, Vulcan had carved the eagle of Rome, filling the carved lines with gold alike to the sun. A set of greaves and braces belonged also to the present Venus gave him, again detailed with carvings. Then, he put on the red-plumed helmet, that fitted close to his temples. Unlike Roman helmets, this one covered his nose and jaws too.

Afterwards, he picked up the shield Vulcan crafted, surprised it was lighter than he had expected. On the shield, the god of fire and smithing had carved the escape of Aeneas out the burning city of Troy, remembering Caesar of his forefathers. Unlike the Roman _scutum_ , this shield was round and meant for single-man combat. The Gods knew what he needed. Ultimately, he took the _gladius_ from the floor, strapping it to his waist and pulling it out the sheath, swinging a few times with it in the air.

" **By Talos,** **where did you get that?** " Ralof asked, eyes wide with surprise, when he turned back to Caesar, disappointed because he couldn't pick the lock of a door.

" **Didn't you pay attention?** " Caesar smirked smugly, " **Like I said earlier, I am the descendant of the goddess Venus. This is a gift from her, crafted by her husband, Vulcan, the god of fire and smithing.** "

Ralof shrugged. " **Whatever. Those gods don't exist but if you believe so... Now, let's get out of here.** "

He rolled with his eyes, before following Ralof out Helgen. They fought their way out the keep, the Nord being surprised at his skill. A few hours later, they arrived in Riverwood. Ralof asked him to join the Stormcloak Rebellion if he wanted so, to fight for Skyrim's freedom.

" **I'll consider it, but I have to fulfill a prophecy.** " Caesar replied politely, remembering Venus writing that he had to remain true to his path. Ralof's sister, Gerdur asked him to warn Jarl Balgruuf for the dragon. He agreed, in the hope it would help him to advance further in his mission. He borrowed a bit of supplies from the lumberjack and his wife, before starting his lone journey to the city of Whiterun.


	4. Before the storm

**A/N:**

 **Numquam = never**  
 **Gentes, nominative plural of gens = clan**  
 **Chickpea = The Roman orator Marcus Tullius Cicero. Cicero means Chickpea, and to avoid confusion with Skyrim's jester Cicero I call him Chickpea. He was notorious for his witticism and dry jokes. To me, he is Rome's greatest orator.**

* * *

" **Halt! City's closed with dragons about. Official business only.** " A guard stated, approaching him, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

" **Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid.** " Caesar replied immediately, knowing how to reply on such things. Years of politics had taught him well. The guard let him in, giving him the directions to the Jarl's palace. Whiterun was an insect in comparison to Rome. Ah, Rome, the eternal city, caput Mundi, capital of the world. He missed it, more than anything in his life. There was nothing that could match the greatness of Rome, and Venus had told him he never could return. _Numquam._

" **Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?** " A man asked, pulling him from his musings. Judging the names, it seemed to be two gentes, like there were so many in Rome. His gens, the gens Julia descended from Julus, Aeneas' son.

" **I do not bother myself with trifles such as a family feud.** " he sniffed. He was a _Roman_ and he did not have time for the problems of barbarians. He was no longer a proconsul, and thus not responsible for their deeds. He ignored the man's protests, continuing to the Wind District of the city. On the way there, he noticed a few 'Elves'. They looked different from humans, and were apparently another race in Skyrim. The first Elves he had seen were High Elves, belonging to the Thalmor Justiciars, who seemed to be hated by everyone. It was probably possible there were other races too, but for now, he did not bother himself with them. His duty was to fulfill whatever prophecy there was about him and then drink the nectar of the Gods, so he could finally claim his place among them.

" **I actually advise the Jarl on political matters. My input is invaluable, of course. But this is all probably a bit over your head.** " someone told him as Caesar passed him. Fury washed over him like a tidal wave. He clenched his fists, counting to ten before ignoring his mother's advice to not punch or insult anyone. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

" **I hope you** ** _do_** **know I am Gaius Julius motherfucking Caesar.** " Caesar's blue eyes narrowed, the tone of his voice becoming ice cold. He punched Nazeem in the face, as hard he could, knocking the Redguard out. The guards looked slightly alarmed, but it seemed nobody liked Nazeem, and they allowed Caesar to continue his path towards Dragonsreach.

As soon he entered Dragonsreach, a woman approached him, drawing her sword. " **What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors.** "

" **That is not my interpretation of receiving a guest.** " he said calmly, ignoring the Elf and removed his helmet from his head as a sign of respect to the Jarl, " **I was at Helgen.** "

" **It's alright Irileth, I want to hear what he has to say. So you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?** " The Jarl gestured to Irileth she had to sheath her sword and return to her place.

" **Yes. I had a great view while the Imperials were trying to cut off my head.** " he replied dryly. Chickpea would have been proud of him. He looked briefly at the skull of the dragon above the Jarl's throne. It seemed dragons existed, but according to Ralof, they were already dead for a long time. Perhaps it had to do something with the return of the dragons? Anyways, his current plan was to investigate the dragons, since it seemed Venus was not planning to give him hints.

" **Really? You're certainly...forthright about your criminal past.** " Jarl Balgruuf arched a brow, " **But it's none of my concern who the Imperials want to execute. Especially now. What I want to know is what exactly happened at Helgen.** "

Caesar raised a hand, interrupting the Jarl. " **I did not say I was a criminal. I said I was about to be executed by the Imperials. I have not violated Skyrim's laws.** "

Some of the Optimates had called him a criminal for his actions, but he was not a true criminal. Yes, he had started a civil war, but only because there was no other option. Many had died, but he had granted many clemency and had not confiscated property.

The Jarl sighed, discussing with his advisors and finally gave him a sack of gold. After that, Balgruuf asked him to come and see his court wizard, Farengar. _A wizard?_ He shouldn't be surprised. Dragons, giant spiders, Elves, and he could swear he had heard someone mention doing business with cats. The wizard gave him the task to go to a certain ruin Ralof had mentioned earlier, and find a tablet called the Dragonstone. He agreed to do it, knowing that these people did not see him as a god or a king, but as a random stranger they could ask things.

Caesar left Dragonsreach, going to the inn he had heard of. He handed the barmaid a few coins over for a room, avoiding Nazeem on the way in, and tried to get some sleep. He was not a good sleeper - having often nightmares, but he figured it couldn't do any harm to get some sleep. It would allow him to forget this for a moment and come to rest.


	5. Ὴρως

**A/N: Yes, Gaius Julius Caesar had epilepsy, or something that caused seizures. Theories vary, but what we know is that he had seizures. It is both documented in Plutarch and Suetony's life of Caesar. I'm not sure but Appian and Pliny probably mention it too. I just use the European metric system because it is far easier for me to use than to convert things to the Roman metric system. 705 years after the founding of Rome = 49 BC (He crossed the Rubicon on January 10)**

 **Ὴρως = Hero (Greek)**  
 **Bona dea = by the good goddess. I will not use the more explicit swearing words since this is rated T. Romans had a rather big vocabulary. You can look for a translation of Catullus 16. That is the kind of insults that was rather common. It's ahem... very disturbing... I HAVE WARNED YOU. DON'T READ IT**

 **Rex = Latin for king**  
 **Cenabum = Orleans**

* * *

Caesar sighed deeply, taking his helmet off for a moment and sheathing his sword as he entered the sanctum. He ran a hand through his remaining hair, wondering why had he even agreed in the first place to do this. He was an ex-consul and not a random mercenary. First, there had been a few bandits attacking him, he could deal with that, then there had been a gigantic spider trying to eat him. Good. He still could deal with spiders, but after that Elf had betrayed him, the dead had risen from their graves and things went even worse.

He slowly approached the wall, searching the Dragonstone Farengar had told him about. He heard chanting in his ears, the constant repeat of one word as he stepped closer and closer to the wall. _Fus._ He did not know what it meant, but there was no time to think about that. A coffin opened, and another Draugr climbed out. He mouthed a curse and drew his sword.

" **FUS-RO-DAH** "

Caesar was thrown with his back against the word wall, immediately rolling away to avoid the greatsword. _Bona Dea, I'm getting too old for this kind of shit._ He got back on his feet, blocking another blow with his shield. He progressed slowly forward, suddenly lunging his sword in the direction of the Draugr. He managed to tear a part of the Draugr's chest open, killing the undead monstrosity in the progress.

 _I hope you stay dead now._ He found the Dragonstone on the body of the Draugr, putting it in his pack before departing to Riverwood. When arriving in the small hamlet, he heard from Gerdur a certain man called Lucan lost the claw he had found. He returned the claw, Lucan awarding him with a rather generous amount of gold. He departed to Whiterun again, enjoying Skyrim's landscape as it passed by. _Are there actually slaves in Skyrim? It does not matter. I am only here to fulfill the prophecy and nothing more._

As soon he delivered the Dragonstone to Farengar, Irileth came storming in with the news a dragon had been sighted near the Western Watchtower. The housecarl asked him and Farengar to accompany her to Balgruuf, together with another guard.

" **There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here.** " Balgruuf said, also telling him he was now permitted to buy property in Whiterun. The Jarl also awarded him with another sack of gold for his services to the city.

Caesar cursed under his breath, using the part of his vocabulary his mother didn't approve of. _I am going to die. Definitely._ Until he would drink the nectar of the gods, he would stay mortal and age. There was nothing to do about that, even though the Romans probably worshiped him. He sighed, nodding to the Jarl and walking of with Irileth to the Western Watchtower. _If I was Whiterun's Jarl, I would have fought with my men._ He sent a quick prayer to Mars, hoping the god of War would guide his sword.

He drew his sword as soon the dragon returned, his inner soldier taking over. " **Get three archers on the tower, the rest stays here! Make every arrow count, comrades!** " he ordered. He had never fought a dragon before, but for everything was a first time.

" **I lead the Whiterun guards, not you! Who do you think you are?** " Irileth yelled back, glaring to Caesar.

" **I am Gaius Julius Caesar, ex-consul of Rome, conqueror of Gaul and victor of the civil war against the Optimates, thank you very much!** " he snapped, climbing the stairs of the watchtower. He leaned over the edge of the tower, sheathing his sword and waited patiently until the dragon would pass the tower. _If this fails, I am fucked._

" **Stop shooting arrows now!** " he shouted, jumping from the tower. He managed to get on the dragon, cursing loudly as Mirmulnir tried to shake him off.

" **What in the name of Talos is that idiot doing?** " Irileth muttered, lowering her bow.

As soon he had regained his balance, Caesar drew his sword, thrusting it in the dragon's head, but he had forgotten one small detail. He was still on the dragon, and the dragon was about to crash. _Fuck._

" **Dovahkiin! No!** "

After the crash, he jumped off the corpse, sheathing his sword and removing his helmet. " **Well, that was the** ** _hairiest_** **fight I ever have been in. And I've been in a lot.** " he said, wiping the sweat from his face.

" **Uh... there's something happening.** " a guard said, pointing to the corpse behind him. He turned, seeing that the dragon began to dissolve. Somehow, he began absorbing the dragon's soul. Centuries of knowledge filled his head, making him feel like he just had an attack of epilepsy. He sat down for a moment, allowing the newly acquired knowledge find a place in his head. Caesar closed his eyes, and buried his face in his hands, sighing deeply before standing back up again.

" **I can't believe it!** " another man exclaimed, " **You're... Dragonborn...** "

The guards began talking and about Tiber Septim and what it meant to be Dragonborn. After a while, one of them asked him to shout. " **According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the way the dragons do. Can you? Have you tried?** "

 _What in the name of Jupiter is Shouting?_ He remembered the strange wall at Bleak Falls Barrow. _Fus._ The Draugr had used the same word, managing to smash him against the wall and the dragon at Helgen had used the same shout, together with this one.

" **FUS!** "

Caesar shouted, almost knocking one of the guards of his feet with but a word. He arched surprised a brow, and the guards began talking about the power a Dragonborn had. He did not attempt to follow their chatter, for it was far too confusing to follow. Irileth looked slightly annoyed as the guards began asking her things, saying they had to return to Jarl Balgruuf. Suddenly, a rumble, akin to his shout was heard, making the world tremble. He ignored it, continuing to Balgruuf's palace.

" **So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?** " the Jarl asked him, curious to know how the battle had ended.

" **Well** ," he began, " **I absorbed some kind of power from the dragon when we killed it.** "

" **So it is true,** " Balgruuf replied, " **The Greybeards really were summoning you.** "

Caesar arched a brow, allowing the Jarl to explain this foreign term to him. Not long thereafter, Hrongar and Proventus began discussing, Jarl Balgruuf attempting to calm his younger brother down. After managing to calm the two of them down, the Jarl turned back to him, looking somewhat apologetic. He handed him an axe over, explaining that it signified his new status as Thane of Whiterun. The Jarl also told him his new housecarl was waiting for him, sworn to protect him with her life.

" **Dragonborn,** " Balgruuf said, " **There is one last thing we have to do before I let you depart to High Hrothgar. I need you and Proventus to fill in administration. We have to know basic information about you, so we can contact you in times of need. And I apologize, but I don't even know your name.** "

He scratched the back of his head, a frown on his face. " **I fear there is a small problem. I am not from** ** _your_** **world.** "

" **What do you mean?** " Balgruuf looked visibly confused.

Caesar gestured to the dinner table, " **It is a long story. Take a place and I will explain you.** "

Balgruuf stood up, gesturing that Proventus, Hrongar, Lydia and Irileth had to join him, along with his children. " **Tell me. I'd like to know more about my new Thane.** "

He sat down, clearing his throat before he started his story.

" **My name is Gaius Julius Caesar. I was born fifty seven years ago, on the twelfth of Julius, but I haven't aged since the Ides of March, two years ago, for that was the day I died. I lived in the city of Rome, capital of the world, and I was the master of it's vast empire. Rome was founded as a kingdom and changed later into a republic. I am the man who delivered one of the last blows to that republic. Seven-hundred and five years after the founding of the city, I crossed the Rubicon with my armies, marching against the man I once called my son-in-law and the scheming Optimates. I had conquered Gaul, which took me about nine years of my life, but the result was that I rose in fame. Pompey, my former ally, was once considered the greater of the two of us, but that started to change with my military victories and conquests. A civil war began, which I won after about five years. I was named dictator in perpetuity, and became Rome's sole ruler. On the Ides of Mars, two years ago, over sixty senators chose to assassinate me. Among them was Marcus Junius Brutus, descendant of Lucius Junius Brutus, the man that chased Rome's last king from the city. I called Marcus Junius Brutus a son. Now, you probably wonder how I got here. A few days ago, I woke up in a strange place. Venus, goddess of love and passion, was waiting there for me. She told me that I was deified by the Romans as the Divine Julius, but she also told me I had to fulfill a prophecy, before the gods would allow me to drink nectar and become one of them.** "

The Jarl did not know if he should believe this man or not. His Thane seemed to believe his own words, and his story did not contradict other things he said earlier. Balgruuf was sure Caesar was an intelligent man, and there was no madness in his words, so there must be a truth in them. Also, Irileth had told him how he had killed the dragon. Madmen don't do such things. This man was a very brave man, who took many risks.

" **But why did they murder you?** " Dagny asked.

" **Because he was a tyrant, dummy!** " Nelkir replied immediately.

" **You don't say such things. Nelkir, Dagny, excuse you!** " Balgruuf looked angry to his children, not happy about their manners.

Caesar smiled softly. " **It is nothing, Jarl. The plebs was more or less behind me, shouting sometimes Rex as I passed them. I refused the honor, telling them I was Caesar, not Rex. The Senate, traditionally the ruling body of the republic, saw their power gone. Some had personal motives, others did it for the sake of the republic, which was actually ruled by the Senate, not the plebs. For Marcus Brutus, I can only assume he did it for the republic. Others probably saw their own ambitions gone, as I appointed the new magistrates, or made sure the elections were won by the magistrate of my choice. I was about to depart to Parthia, with as mission to avenge Crassus, another ally of mine. The Senate knew I would be away for a long time, and the conspirators knew it was their only chance to kill me.** "

" **Wait,** " Hrongar said, " **You mentioned earlier a month called Julius. Is it named after you?** "

" **Indeed.** " he replied, " **With the reforms of my new calendar, the part of the Senate that followed me like sheep, granted me the honor.** "

" **So you led armies?** " Frothar exclaimed, excited, " **Can you tell me about your battles?** "

" **Of course, young man.** " He was now smiling broadly, loving to talk about his military victories, " **I shall tell you about one of my greatest military victories, the battle of Pharsalus. There, I defeated Pompey the Great.** "

Caesar rose from his chair, closing his eyes, remembering the plains of Pharsalus before he began his story. " **At Pharsalus, my veterans from Gaul faced double their strength. Pompey had every tactical advantage possible, higher ground, a greater amount of men, and was better supplied. He massed all his cavalry on my right, for he was on the other side protected by a river. His plan was to let my infantry advance, then allow his cavalry to attack my cavalry, which was inferior in numbers, and afterwards attack my infantry from the rear with his cavalry. I knew that this was my last stand, because we had run out of supplies, and there were no lines of retreat. We** ** _had_** **to win.** "

* * *

Pharsalus, 9 August 48 BC:

" **Do you understand it?** " Caesar looked to his comrades in arms, " **I shall command the cavalry, including the hidden fourth line. Sulla, you shall command the tenth on the right. Antony, you command the Ninth and the Eighth on the left. Calvinus, you command the center. Centurions, go now and explain your men.** "

" **Are you sure?** " Mark Antony asked, a worried look on his face, " **We are seriously outnumbered.** "

" **I am sure.** " He stood up, donning his armor and strapped his sword to his waist. He walked out the tent, a dark look on his face. " **We** ** _must_** **win or else we all die.** "

The centurions had explained their men the tactic Caesar would employ. Both armies were deployed, the commanders mounted their horses, before rallying their men with a speech.

" **Comrades!** " Caesar roared, " **Today is the day! Today we will prevail or die! You have followed me over the Rubicon, mourned together with me after Dyrrachium. DO YOU FOLLOW ME TODAY?** "

" **Caesar! Caesar! Caesar! Caesar! Hail Caesar!** " The soldiers banged rhythmically with their swords on their shields, cheering for their commander.

He grinned, raising his arm in the air before dropping it, " **NOW CHARGE!** "

The soldiers charged forward, but when they noticed Pompey did not order the charge of his infantry, they stopped, regrouping, knowing they would be exhausted if they continued. Caesar noticed this, praising the discipline of his soldiers, " **Good job soldiers! I know I can trust you! Why doesn't Pompey charge? Is he a coward?** "

The soldiers laughed, resting for a moment before charging again. Pompey waited until the last moment until sounding the horns. The general knew his lines could take it. Caesar peered into the distance, calming his horse after the charge of the soldiers. When he saw Labienus giving the signal for the charge, he gestured to the centurions of the fourth line, signalling they had to prepare themselves. Labienus and the Pompeian cavalry charged, pushing Caesar's own cavalry back as expected, until he gave the signal to the hidden fourth line. " **NOOOOW!** "

The soldiers charged from their hidden spot, using their spears to thrust at the cavalrymen. Caesar rallied his horse into battle, killing several Pompeian soldiers. He nodded to Mark Antony, Sulla and Calvinus, giving the signal to throw the reserves into battle. When Pompey saw his cavalry routed, he left the battlefield, preparing to flee.

" **COMRADES! POMPEY HAS FLED! LET US ATTACK HIS CAMP!** " he shouted, raising his sword in the air, before going with the cavalry to attack Pompey's camp.

* * *

" **And that my friends, is the story of how I defeated Pompey the Great.** " Caesar said, finishing his story.

" **Cool!** " Frothar exclaimed, smiling. " **I wanna become a commander like you!** "

Jarl Balgruuf patted his son on the back, laughing. He turned to Caesar, " **It seems to me you take lots of risks. Irileth told me how you defeated the dragon.** **Only a true hero does such things. You are not a Nord, but you have the character of one. It is becoming late, and seeing you don't have currently a home to stay in, you are welcome to stay in Dragonsreach. But tell me first, that man, Pompey the Great, I assume your ex son-in law? Can you tell me more about him? Did you kill him afterwards?** "

He shook his head violently, " **No. I did not kill him, neither did I give the order to kill him. He fled to Egypt, where the traitorous Ptolemy XII and his advisors killed him on his birthday. They thought they would do me a favor with that. My original plan was to exile him, what the traditional punishment is for Roman citizens.** " His face darkened, his eyes filling with grief for a moment, " **And indeed, he was married to my daughter, Julia. She... she died while giving childbirth. Pompey was infatuated with her, and her death meant the end of our family bounds. Not long thereafter he started drifting back to the Optimates.** "

He changed the topic, not liking to talk about his daughter, " **I am grateful, Jarl Balgruuf. You are truly a hospitable man. Forgive my rudeness yesterday.** "

The Jarl smiled, rising from his chair. " **It's late, let us go to sleep. Your Housecarl shall show you the guest rooms.** "

Caesar nodded, following Lydia towards the guest quarters. "Shall I guard your quarters, my Thane?" Lydia asked, already positioning her near the door.

" **No. You don't have to. I doubt anyone will try to kill me. Please get some sleep, since we are departing tomorrow to High Hrothgar. Also, I prefer to be called Caesar.** "


	6. The way of the Voice

**A/N:**

 **Cleopatra was pregnant again when Caesar died. She lost her child and it fucking always hits me in the feels.**  
 **I was not planning to include Alexander in this fanfic but he worked himself in and I have no idea why. It is not like I am a real fan of Alexander, I know only Diogenes' badassery and a bit of basic stuff. I'll try to explain his appearance in future chapters, when our Dragonborn pays a visit to Solitude.**

 **There is a possibility that Ptolemy I Soter was the half-brother of Alexander, and I use that as canon. It is not sure, but some state this. That would make Caesarion family of Alexander and Caesar. The Ptolemaic dynasty well known for the fact they do the do with each other. I do not know much about Alexander, only what wikipedia told me, but I'll probably read Plutarch's Life of Alexander, when I have more time (FINALS AAAAAA) But if you have studied the life of Alexander the Great more extensive than I have, feel free to send me stuff. Talk to me. I am trash. Maybe leave a review? I would love to hear what ya'll think about this. Perhaps suggest stuff?**

* * *

Caesar stared to the ceiling. This was another one of his sleepless nights. He missed Rome, more than anything in his life he had lost on the Ides of March. Many things had happened. His only son, Ptolemy Caesar, what had happened with him? What had happened with Rome? Cleopatra had been pregnant when he had been assassinated. What had happened with her and the child?

He rose at dawn, breakfasting with a still sleepy Lydia. Dragonsreach was still asleep while they made their packs. He filled his pack with a few loafs of bread, biscuit and some fruit he found in the kitchen. He also put his toga and his belt in it, in case he had to attend an official gathering or something that required the wearing of a toga. " **Do you think Jarl Balgruuf will mind if I steal one of his pans?** " he asked Lydia.

She shrugged, " **He probably won't notice.** "

He nodded, grabbing a pan. There was some equipment he still lacked, since he forgot to buy them yesterday. " **I still need a waterskin, a cloak, a scarf, a map and wool fat. Any idea where I can find them?** "

" **Belethor probably sells what you need,** " Lydia replied, " **But his shop isn't open yet.** "

Now it was his time to shrug, walking with Lydia outside, to Belethor's store. He slammed a few times on the door, waiting until Belethor would come and open his shop.

" **DO YOU KNOW WHAT HOUR IT IS? WHAT DO YOU NEED?** " Belethor yelled, a furious look on his face.

" **I am the Last Dragonborn and I need some stuff before I depart to High Hrothgar.** " Caesar responded calmly.

" **Oh, yes, it was you about who the guards were talking.** " Belethor replied, sensing business, " **Enter, and please forgive my earlier rudeness.** **Is there anything you search?** "

" **Yes, I wanted to buy a cloak, a scarf, a waterskin, a map and some sheep fat for the cloak.** "

" **I don't have sheep fat,** " Belethor said, " **But I do have troll fat. A moment, I'll take the goods.** "

He nodded, wondering what a troll was, but he handed Belethor a sack of gold over when the shopkeeper returned with the goods. When he and Lydia were outside again, he removed his armor, tying the scarf around his neck, so it would no longer chafe and tucked the ends under his cuirass. He donned his armor again, smearing the cloak in with the troll fat before fastening it with a fibula. Ultimately, they departed. It was a long walk to High Hrothgar, considering they had to climb the seven thousand steps. In the beginning, Lydia had some trouble keeping up with his pace. They arrived around the midday in Ivarstead. Caesar decided to not stop and immediately continued climbing the steps. He heard Lydia cursing under her breath and chuckled.

" **I heard people mentioning a few times a civil war. On which side is Jarl Balgruuf? Which side do you think that is going to win?** "

" **Jarl Balgruuf is on the side of Whiterun. He refuses to take side in the conflict.** " she explained, " **For now, the Imperials are probably winning. General Tullius recruited a man called Alexander, and his friend Hephaiston. Alexander is a military genius - he was behind Helgen, but I heard he is a very violent and rash man, loving alcohol. I do not know from where he hails, but it is sure the Imperials will win this war now.** "

He froze. " **Alexander? Alexander the Great, the king of Macedonia?** "

" **Yes,** " she replied surprised, " **Do you know him? Is he from your world?** " **Alexander is arrogant, he doesn't want to speak Cyrodillic because he calls it the language of 'that tiny city state'. He and his friend only speak Altmeris, and I heard from some he's driving General Tullius mad, because Tullius and his men don't speak Altmeris.** "

" **I know him by name, he was already dead for more than two-hundred years when I was born. Rome was back then still a small republic, I admit that, but now,** ** _his_** **empire is already gone.** " Caesar tapped with a finger against his chin, pausing for a second. " **You probably mean Greek, I speak it too. Many Romans speak it. If I am not mistaken, Alexander's blood is in my son's lineage.** "

" **You had a son?** " Lydia arched a brow, wanting to know more.

" **It is difficult.** " he confessed, " **According to Roman law, Caesarion is not legitimate. His mother, Cleopatra VII of Egypt is a member of the Ptolemaic dynasty. The Ptolemies descend from Ptolemy I Soter, Alexander's half-brother.** "

The housecarl nodded understanding. Aside from a small group of bandits that made the mistake of attacking one of Rome's greatest generals, notorious for fighting with his men and a freshly trained housecarl, nothing had happened. As they climbed the 7,000 steps, they encountered a Frost Troll. " **What, by the immortal gods is that?** " Caesar exclaimed, drawing his sword.

" **A frost troll** ," Lydia said, " **Don't get too close. They're very strong, but slow. And worst of all, they regenerate health.** "

He nodded, " **Try to attack him from the behind. I'll attack him from the other side, since my armor is better. The god of smithing himself forged it.** "

They charged, Caesar immediately jabbed in the direction of the troll, but did not truly harm him. He had always had a fast and aggressive style of dueling , something that matched his character. The troll pounded on his shield, each pound sending a jolt of pain through his arm, before he managed to smash his shield in the troll's face. The troll staggered back, and he used that opportunity to ram his sword through the troll. Lydia ensured the troll was dead by stabbing the troll too.

Finally, they arrived in High Hrothgar. The leader of the Greybeards came to greet them. " **So...a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age.** "

Caesar crossed his arms, " **I am answering your summons.** "

" **We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn.** " Arngeir said, wanting him to shout.

" **FUS!** "

The Greybeard staggered back, nodding satisfied. He made a welcoming gesture, walking together with Caesar and Lydia to the main hall.

" **How long do you think I will stay here?** " Caesar asked.

" **That is up to yourself to decide. It depends mainly on what you want to learn, and how fast you can learn. If you want to learn the basics of meditating and Dovahzul too, I would at least say a month.** " the monk answered.

" **Lydia,** " he said, " **I will be staying here then, but I think it is better if you return tomorrow to Whiterun. I see you over a month then. There is still the threat of the dragons and Jarl Balgruuf needs every able bodied warrior to defend his city from both the dragons and either the Empire of the Stormcloaks. I have studied Alexander's battles and I do know how he fights. One thing. Do** ** _not_** **underestimate him and the Macedonian Phalanx.** "

The housecarl nodded, knowing it would be the best for the both of them. " **I'll descend the stairs today and stay at the inn, and return tomorrow to Whiterun. I'll also inform the Jarl of what you told me.** "

He saluted a goodbye, walking with Arngeir towards the main meditating room. The first thing the Greybeards learned him was breathing. Initially, he had found it ridiculous, but Arngeir had explained for what it was useful. There was only a few hours of training in the Thu'um, so he wouldn't lose his voice, something that happened if you shouted too much in a short timespan. Afterwards, your voice would return, but it hurt. The longer he learned to use the Thu'um, the better he could endure the pain in his throat.

Most of the day was spent learning Dovahzul or meditating. He proved to be a quick learner, impressing Arngeir. It was not an easy language, but when he had been in Gaul, he had picked up some basic Gaulish, what made it easier to pronounce words in Dovahzul. Meditating helped him with sleeping and slightly controlled his temper. He had the tendency to snap often at the Greybeards because they were rather slow in doing things, but after a week or two, he found himself being more patient and calm. His impatience would never vanish, for that was one of the character traits of a Dragonborn. It made him understand why he had been restless in his ever during search for conquests. One evening, when he had told Arngeir about his past life the man had nodded, " **You are not only Dovahkiin, you have the character of a Dovah.** "

* * *

" **Dovahkiin, your quick mastery of a new Thu'um and Dovahzul is...astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself...** " Arngeir said, smiling slightly. They did not always agree, Caesar being the rebel, the warrior, never being stopped by anything, but Arngeir had understood. The man had told him Tamriel's greatest conqueror, Tiber Septim, shared traits with him.

" **Thank you, what is next?** " Caesar smiled back, his ego being flattered.

" **Always up to the next challenge, isn't it?** " Arngeir chuckled, " **You are now ready for your last trial. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient grave of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return.** "


End file.
